Sentimientos
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: ¿Un sentimiento de cariño? ¿de confusión? ¿de preocupación? ¿de tristeza? Todos aquellos sentimientos se hacen frente en estas dos personas, quienes tienen mucho más que amor para ofrecer. Series de one-shot como parte del evento de la TodoMomo Week 2018.
1. Beso

**¡Hola!**

 **No esperaba estar publicando material que no fuera Kacchako, pero le agarré tanto cariño que decidí participar... Y vaya que vengo atrasada xD**

 **disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados para Horikoshi-sensei.**

 **Aquí va:**

¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Yaoyorozu todo el día, tanto, hasta el punto en el que no podía concentrarse para nada en sus estudios. Intentaba ignorar tales pensamientos, pero al verse ganadora aquella pregunta retornaba y sin siquiera notarlo ella ya estaba divagando de nuevo.

-Yaoyorozu –murmuró el profesor Aizawa, quien estaba en frente de todos con un libro en su mano-. ¡Yaoyorozu!

Despertó de su trance con un cierto grado de rojo cubriendo sus mejillas, se llevó ambas manos cubriendo su cara como reflejo. Se escuchaba el murmullo de todos y eso, de alguna manera le deprimía todavía un poco más.

-Yaoyorozu, lee, por favor –volvió a decir el maestro.

Su rubor fue aún mayor al no saber qué estrofa de aquella página debía leer. Lo que era peor, ni siquiera sabía si estaba en la página correcta ya que se había distraído tanto que no llevaba el hilo de la clase: algo bastante inusual en ella.

Decidió que admitiría su error y se disculparía. En ese momento escuchó un susurro despacio, aunque lo suficientemente claro para ella, indicándole lo que tenía que leer. Se giró en esa dirección, pero al verlo él estaba con sus ojos metidos en su libro, ella suspiró sonriente.

…

Al acabar la clase sus compañeros no paraban de ir de tanto en tanto junto a ella mencionando o bromeando sobre lo ocurrido aquella mañana, ella respondía amablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro para no incomodar a nadie, pero en su interior sentía una gran vergüenza, hasta se sentía avergonzada de estar avergonzada; no sabía cómo lidiar con todo y solamente quería encontrarse en su habitación, ducharse y dormir para tratar de olvidarse del pésimo día que le había tocado.

Se encaminaba hacia su habitación silenciosamente, creyó que nadie la había notado marcharse, pero al tomar el picaporte de la puerta con su mano derecha sintió una mano helada rodear su muñeca izquierda. Se giró asustada al no haber sentido la presencia de nadie, pero se sonrojó al ver al dueño de sus dudas en frente suyo.

-Lo siento, te molesté –dijo él al verla sorprendida, miró la palma de su mano, luego se inclinó levemente y cuando iba a girar, ella lo detuvo.

-No es ninguna molestia, Todoroki-san –acotó más nerviosa de lo que se sentía: en parte no quería ser descortés con nadie-, solo me asustaste un poco, ya me iba a dormir.

El bicolor se volvió hacia ella y lo miró con intensidad si decir nada, al sentirse tan apenada Yoyorozu no pudo evitar mirar hacia un costado.

-Buenas noches –alegó él, aunque Momo estaba segura de que aquello no era lo que quería decir, decidió que no diría nada al respecto. Se inclinó para despedirse y entró en su habitación.

Jadeó pesadamente una vez adentro, y se preguntó qué habría sido aquello.

...

Se había vuelto un hábito después de eso. Todoroki la interrumpía cada vez que ella se dirigía hacia su habitación, a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, mas se sentía un poco confundida con tales actuaciones: cada noche se preguntaba qué sucedía con él por eso se tomaba las molestias de desearle buenas noches antes de dormir.

Por las mañanas ya se hacía costumbre las bromas de Ashido-san y Hagakure-san sobre las acciones tan extrañas de su compañero, al comienzo se sonrojaba bastante, pero al paso de los días solo reía con ellas y respondía a los comentarios con "no es lo que parece" seguida de una sonrisa falsa.

Muy falsa.

Porque en su interior rogaba porque aquello significara _algo más._

Decidió que le preguntaría esa noche, guiada por los consejos de sus amigas. Más que nada porque le consternaba el hecho de que cada vez que lo interrumpía tenía una mirada de determinación, le daba la impresión de que diría o haría algo importante, pero al final solo le deseaba "buenas noches".

Si algo había que escuchar, quería escucharlo ya: tener esos sentimientos ya la empezaban a molestar y prefería terminar con ello.

Pero esa noche había faltado él a su encuentro no pactado de siempre: aquello había dejado a Momo con un verdadero sentimiento de tristeza. Esperanzada miró hacia ambos lados esperando que él apareciera, se quedó un poco más de tiempo parada en frente de la puerta y aun así no sucedió nada.

Entró resignada con la cabeza agachada y aguantando un no-sé-qué que amenazaba con explotar en su pecho, agarró el celular y les avisó a sus amigas, para luego lanzar el celular y tirarse a la cama para no pensar en nada.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sufría tanto?

Esas preguntas solo fueron respondidas por otras preguntas: las preguntas que se venía haciendo desde hace tiempo y le molestaban tanto que no le dejaban concentrarse.

Y aquellas preguntas solo fueron respondidas por la imagen de un compañero de clases.

-Ya veo –se dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando boca arriba-. Así que estoy enamorada de Todoroki-san.

Sintió la aguja que le molestaba en el pecho se amortiguaba poco a poco, sonrió al sentirse liviana, pero ese sentimiento de relajación fue acompañado por lágrimas que empezaron a caer sin siquiera ser detenidas.

Es más, ni siquiera intentó detenerlas: pensó que sería mejor llorar hasta quedar sin lágrimas que aguantarse el dolor. Poco a poco las lágrimas dejaron de caer y sintió sus ojos secos.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando su celular empezó a vibrar.

Era él.

-Yaoyorozu, estoy afuera –dijo al teléfono. Lo suficientemente fuerte que escuchó a través de su puerta también, ella sonrió con ternura.

Se limpió un poco los ojos, se miró al espero para ver si se veían sus ojos hinchados y al no notarlo demasiado decidió abrir la puerta. Allí estaba él con un equipo de entrenamiento, todavía sucio con marcas de barro por la ropa.

-Perdón por despertarte -añadió aun teniendo el teléfono en la mano-. Se me pasó la hora entrenando.

-No me has despertado –respondió con una tierna sonrisa, no sabía si tenía sus mejillas rojas, si estaba llorando o si estaba temblando. No podía sentir absolutamente nada más que su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Él abrió la boca dispuesto a decir lo de siempre pero antes de que dijera nada ella lo interrumpió:

-Todoroki-san –murmuró ella con cierto grado de desesperación: no quería oírlo decir buenas noches para verlo marchar después, no después de tenerlo todo claro.

Sin embargo, se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos. Yaoyorozu intentó pensar en lo que debía decir, pero ninguna de las ideas que formulaba llegó a salir de su boca. Él llevó su mano en su mentón y, habiendo tomado una conclusión, prosiguió a decir:

-Yaoyorozu, no estás bien –dijo-. Desde hace tiempo no estás bien.

-¿Qué? –soltó llevándose ambas manos a la cara sorprendida y totalmente ruborizada, pensando en lo peor-. ¿Estoy tan mal? –preguntó.

-N-no… –sonó nervioso, mucho más de hecho. Ella sonrió todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Venías todos los días a preguntarme qué me pasaba? –preguntó divertida, el rubor estaba bajando y en su lugar sus mejillas tenían un tierno rosa suave-. ¿Y tenías miedo de mi reacción?

Se sonrojó levemente, por un segundo, Momo hasta pensó que usó su quirk de mitad frío para enfriarse y así acabar con su rubor. Esa idea la enterneció mucho.

-Creo… creo que me gustas –dijo él.

No entendía bien qué estaba ocurriendo. Por supuesto, sentía una tormenta de emociones que empujaban su pecho y sentía una electricidad leve por toda su piel, por un momento hasta olvidó respirar mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras…

¿No era ella la que recién estaba sufriendo por él? ¿Por qué aquello sonaba tan lejano?

Un hilo plateado de lágrima se le resbalo a través de la mejilla mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¿Tanto me odias? –preguntó Todoroki al verla llorar.

Ella negó con fuerza.

Se acercó a él de una zancada, su cuerpo parecía moverse solo sin escuchar sus ideas, y sin siquiera percatarse de la cercanía que les atraía rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Tú me gustas a mí –respondió susurrando, uniendo sus frentes. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

-Yaoyorozu –respondió él-. Me siento feliz.

Ella sonrió mientras alejaba su rostro del suyo, levantó un poco la barbilla y le depositó un tierno beso en la frente, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara.

 _¡De verdad que ella se sentía muy feliz!_

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado. Mañana continuaré con el día 2: No seran historias seguidas, que quede claro._**

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


	2. Alternative Universe

**Hola a todos... Estoy más activa de lo que jamás he estado nunca xD El capítulo de hoy: Un universo alterno.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

® **Todos los derechos reservados para Horikoshi Kohei**

* * *

El viento ligero mecía el cabello negro azabache de aquella mujer, toda su figura se mantenía a contraluz por la puesta de sol en aquel atardecer: el aura que nacía de aquella escena se le metía por los ojos con tanta intensidad que no se permitía siquiera parpadear.

Quería recordar cada detalle de aquel cuerpo, de aquella persona.

Seguía observándola desde atrás cuando ella de repente se giró para mirar a un costado, y con su mano derecha se llevó el flequillo detrás de la oreja… Era un gesto sumamente normal, pero él encontró un gesto sumamente placentero y hermoso.

Sobre todo porque le permitió ver un poco más de esos ojos. Esos ojos negros que eran esferas de luz, no recordaba otros ojos tan puros y vibrantes en todo lo que llevaba su miserable existencia.

Para su decepción, ella se volvió para mirar adelante y continuó observando el descender del sol a través del agua.

Él suspiró pesadamente desde su lugar, aunque no apartó jamás los ojos de aquella mujer.

…

–Yaoyorozu Momo –dijo una voz penetrante sumamente pesada, la mujer que respondía al nombre se quedó helada al sentir el filo de un cuchillo en su cuello mientras un brazo le rodeó por la cintura-. No te muevas o te corto el cuello aquí mismo.

Ella no dijo nada; solo levantó las manos en señal de rendición, pero el hombre no soltó su agarre ni un centímetro.

–¿Se puede saber qué quieres de mí? –la mujer se armó de valor para hacer la pregunta, su voz era tranquila, sin embargo, no era como si ella en realidad estuviera así.

–Tienes que deshacerte del papeleo del director jefe –dijo aquel muchacho con una voz tan fría que la heló la sangre, atajó su respiración al sentir su respiración en el cuello-. Si no lo haces te mataré yo mismo.

Empujó a la mujer y, mientras ella luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, le propinó una patada haciéndola caer al piso, le dedicó una mirada fría y amenazante por unos segundos antes de retirarse por donde había venido.

Yaoyorozu Momo lo vio alejarse mientras en el piso se frotaba el cuello con una de sus manos, lloró en silencio por un segundo efímero para después levantarse y seguir su camino.

Por la mirada que sostuvo mientras estaba en el suelo, Todoroki Shoto supo que ella no eliminaría ningún papel, y mientras caminaba a toda prisa entre la gente, susurró muy bajo para sí mismo

"Esto será muy complicado"

…

El muchacho se concentró de nuevo en la figura de aquella mujer, recostada por la baranda del puente mirando en dirección al río. Él estaba recostado por la baranda del lado opuesto, apoyado con los brazos cruzados. El silencio de aquel lugar solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las aves y alguno que otro automóvil que a veces se entrometía y no le permitía a él seguir contemplándola.

En ese momento se detuvo a pensar de nuevo.

…

–¿Acaso quieres morir? –preguntó Todoroki gritando en un arranque de ira, tomó el brazo de la mujer y la estirajeó, haciendo caer todos los papeles que ella tenía en la mano.

–¡Suéltame! –respondió ella con igual de autoridad, soltándose- Si mi deber es presentar los resultados de mi investigación lo haré, no me vas a detener, incluso si mi vida depende de ello, yo haré lo correcto

Shoto estaba totalmente extrañado con esa mujer, ella lo miraba con tanta determinación que podía sentir toda esa valentía hasta donde estaba él. Estaba asustado, por supuesto, nunca había visto tanta osadía en una sola persona, y más, ubicándose en la situación de aquella mujer.

Había visitado tantas veces a aquella mujer justamente porque estaba intrigado…

Pero…

¿Solo él pensaba que vivir era más importante que presentar esos papeles?

–Además, no me matarás ¿verdad, Todoroki-san? –agregó ella mientras levantaba todos los papeles del piso, esas palabras lo despertaron de su trance de una forma totalmente nueva para él. Contuvo la respiración mientras la miraba desde arriba.

 _¡Mátala!_ Decía una voz en su mente, pero al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo se oponía a ese acto.

Estaba totalmente acorralado.

…

–Es hora –murmuró él lo suficientemente fuerte para que aquella mujer escuchara.

–Entiendo –respondió sin mirarlo, ya el sol se había metido y el deslumbrante tono naranja esperanzador se había convertido en una oscuridad deprimente.

Todavía tienes tiempo para huir.

–Si hiciera eso, te matarían a ti –se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa tierna. Él solo reaccionó abriendo los ojos como platos sin poder entender lo que ocurría

–¿Por qué eres así? –gritó desafiante haciendo que Momo dejara de sonreír-. ¿Por qué no te preocupas por tu propia vida? ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi vida como para dar la tuya?

Momo caminó a través del puente hasta llegar hasta él, y en un arrebato de locura se abalanzó sobre él fundiendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo que Todoroki no supo responder.

–Prométeme que esos papeles saldrán a la luz –dijo con la voz cortada mientras se aferraba al pecho del muchacho bicolor-. Y prométeme también que dejarás esta vida.

Él tragó pesado, llevó su mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza, acariciando ese cabello negro azabache que tanto le gustaba ver.

No le respondió nada, pero a Momo no le importó tampoco. Llevó poco tiempo, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no quería mentirle, y definitivamente no podía prometer nada de aquello.

Se separaron y mientras ella sobaba sus lágrimas caminaron a través de la ciudad, Momo había tomado su mano para caminar juntos por única vez. Tuvo miedo de que él la rechazara, pero contra todo pronóstico sintió como apretaba su mano con ímpetu.

Llegaron a un lugar abandonado donde él, Todoroki Shoto, acabaría con la vida de Yaoyorozu Momo. Encomendado por el director en jefe de las fuerzas especiales, él debía cumplir su misión esa misma noche sin postergar nada o sino sería a él quienes los miembros de la mafia matarían.

Yaoyorozu sabía a la perfección su condición, y, aun así, ella misma le había pedido que llevara a cabo su misión.

Él no temía morir… Y era evidente que ella sí. ¿Por qué iba tan lejos?

Él no la entendía para nada.

Una vez llegados ahí se separaron, Momo se colocó en frente suyo para sonreírle por última vez.

–Sabes –dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad-. Siempre he creído que eres el más guapo de todos, estoy segura de que te casarás y tendrás una bonita familia.

Todoroki sacó su pistola y mientras cargaba la bala no dijo ningún comentario, solo asintió sin mirarle a los ojos.

–Espero que seas muy feliz –prosiguió ella, las lágrimas empezaron a surcar a través de su cara, ella ya no estaba intentando detenerlas-. Sé feliz por mí también ¿Ok?

Él levantó la mirada y se acercó lo suficiente como para unir sus frentes, respiró pesadamente cuando ella colocó sus manos en su cara, él cerró los ojos para retener todos los detalles de esas tiernas manos suaves.

Se besaron en la oscuridad del lugar pensando en que sería la única y la última vez que lo harían. Cuando se separaron Todoroki pudo sentir el latir de sus labios, el sabor y la amargura de aquel beso no se le podían olvidar nunca.

Y mientras daba un paso atrás levantó su arma apuntando a la mujer que tenía adelante.

–Adiós Yaoyorozu –dijo mientras lo sostenía fuertemente, sin siquiera temblar.

No esperó a que ella respondiera nada, en una flexión del brazo se llevó el arma a la sien, y escuchando el grito ensordecedor de aquella mujer tan desconcertante para él, tiró del gatillo.

Todo fue negro después de eso.

* * *

 **¿Soy yo o me pasé de la raya? Creo que lloraré un rato.**

 **Me encantaría leer sus reviews sobre esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente día.**


	3. Futuro

**T** odo **M** omo Week día 4: Futuro.

 _® Todos los derechos para Horikoshi-sensei_

Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un review de apoyo emocional (jajaja)

* * *

Levantó una muralla de hielo delante suyo en el mismo momento en el que sintió que algo se le acercaba con velocidad, y efectivamente, al descongelarlo con su lado izquierdo escuchó el sonido metálico de un objeto al chocar contra el suelo. No se había detenido a mirar el arma porque todos sus sentidos estaban alerta a la presencia de una persona extraña.

— Todoroki-sama, eres más veloz de lo que pensaba

Esas palabras cortantes como el filo de una navaja tuvieron un fuerte impacto en el muchacho, él mismo se estremeció al sentir un frío que de pronto tomó el ambiente al mismo tiempo que aquella persona hacía su aparición con unos pasos lentos e impactantes.

Todoroki lo sabía muy bien: se trataba de un villano que había sido buscado por mucho tiempo, acusado de ser el principal sospechoso de varios casos de tortura a civiles y héroes quienes quedaron con un trastorno postraumático incapacitante quienes imploraban morir antes que seguir con su agonía.

Esbozó una media sonrisa nerviosa preparándose para pelear, supo de inmediato que no tendría de otra más que luchar y aquella actitud hizo reír a carcajadas al villano, quien aplaudía con una estrepitosa burla.

Sus aplausos eran tan fuertes y hacía que el ambiente silencioso lo tornara algo desgarrador.

— ¿Te emociona encontrarme? —añadió con su voz seca, bastante irritante. Todoroki, lejos de responder hablando, hizo un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo con la finalidad de observar su tiempo de reacción.

Al verlo esquivar, Todoroki volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más determinación y tranquilidad.

— Crees que puedes ganar —añadió el hombre antes de girar sobre sus talones y empezar una carrera hacia la dirección opuesta

Todoroki no tardó en deslizarse con su hielo para rodearlo con él y dejarlo sin escapatoria. El hombre se arrodilló en el mismo instante en que vio todo el hielo rodearlo por delante, lanzó un grito desesperado llevando ambas manos a la cabeza, suplicante.

— No caeré en algo tan estúpido —Todoroki saltó desde su hielo para estar a la altura de aquel hombre, lejos de él, todavía manteniendo su guardia para no ser atacado.

El hombre no respondió nada, empezó a sollozar aún con las manos en la cabeza mientras iba gritando un "no" tras otro negando con la cabeza de par en par - fastidiando a Todoroki-. El aspirante a héroe pisó fuerte el piso con su pie derecho, haciendo que pequeñas púas de hielo salieran del suelo formando una hilera que terminaría en la posición de aquel villano, quien, ante el peligro de aquel movimiento, se recompuso en un segundo saltando antes de ser atravesado.

Todoroki iba a hacer el mismo movimiento, cuando sintió el calor de una mano de hierro golpeándolo en el hemiabdomen izquierdo, directamente sintió la fuerza del golpe desplazarlo sin sentir dolor en ese mismo momento: cayó de rodillas cubriéndose instintivamente con los brazos la zona del impacto

Giró su cabeza para mirar al villano desde abajo y lo vio retirar su antifaz para dejar ver su piel quebradiza llena de escaras y cicatrices, una cara que sería bastante difícil de olvidar para él. Tenía una media sonrisa altanera que mostraba sus retorcidos y amarillentos dientes.

Alzó la mano con la que le había golpeado y a continuación, prosiguió quitándose lo que podría ser una especie de guante de tela con trozos de metal, Shoto se apoyó sobre su rodilla para levantarse cuando el hombre le pegó por la cara con el guante, haciéndolo caer totalmente al piso.

— Mira esto, Todoroki-san —dijo mientras colgaba el guante frente a sus ojos, tiró el guante lejos confundiendo a Todoroki.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó tragando fuerte, sentía como le latía la herida que había en su cara como causa del golpe con el guante.

El hombre no respondió, en su lugar, con esa sucia mirada excitada acercó su mano desnuda y lo colocó sobre la cara de Shoto.

Vinieron mil imágenes a su mente, era como si estuviera pasando el tiempo a una velocidad increíble: Veía a sus compañeros de clase, veía a su padre, su madre, sus hermanos… Veía héroes y veía villanos. Veía un montón de cosas: unos muebles, unos carros, unos trajes.

Las cosas giraban; aparecían, desaparecían a una velocidad abrumadora. La propia cantidad de cosas que chocaban mareaban a Shoto, quien incapaz de reconocer dónde estaba y qué veía giraba sobre sus talones al momento que veía algo y al momento de que ese mismo algo se iba volvía a fijarse sobre otra cosa

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_ Pensó,

Pensó que ese mismo pensamiento fue algo veloz, porque también lo mareó.

Cuando empezó a entender lo que veía, vio algo que le atormentó bastante. ¿Era una chica? Tenía el pelo negro recogido en un rodete; era esbelta y alta; sus atributos estaban marcados y sus ojos también eran negros, amables, sinceros.

 _¿No la conocía?_

Llevaba un vestido blanco de una pieza que no alcanzaba a cubrirle las rodillas.

Justo en el momento en el que ella desaparecía, las cosas pasaban a una velocidad cada vez menor hasta detenerse. De pronto se ubicó a sí mismo dentro de un espacio pequeño dónde parecía haber un espejo como límite, y en ese espejo vio otra persona.

 _Era él_. Pero _no_ era él.

Mayor, bastante mayor. Maduro, con cicatrices y con surcos de la edad en los ojos y la frente, llevaba una mirada cansada, apagada que por un momento desconcertaron al joven, tocando los relieves de su cara notó como la imagen de en frente hacía el mismo gesto.

¡Era un espejo!

Estiró su brazo hacia el espejo para tocarlo, pero al momento en el que hizo contacto con sus yemas, este se resquebrajó, dejando al joven en ese espacio a oscuras.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó apretando los puños en un momento de desesperación.

Respiraba agitadamente al mismo tiempo que sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y al girarse sobre sí mismo pudo notar como ahora estaba rodeado de cuatro personas iguales a él, todas mayores y todas con las mismas miradas vacías.

— ¡Detente! — gritó con más fuerza tratando de activar su quirk: no obtuvo resultado.

 _Este eres tú, y así serás por siempre, bastardo sin alma._ La risa que escuchó lo despertó de su trance, al verlo a el villano ahí le propinó un rodillazo tan fuerte en la mandíbula que lo hizo caer en un costado, dándole tiempo de levantarse.

— ¿Has visto eso? —preguntó divertido el hombre que atajaba su mandíbula, la risa empezaba a sonar cada vez más aguda —. ¿Ha muerto tu madre? ¿Tu padre?

Shoto sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho en el momento en que escuchó todo eso, una idea empezaba a formársele en la mente que lo heló por completo.

 **¿Ese era su futuro?**

La imagen que le siguió en la mente fue la de aquella muchacha de cabellos oscuros, así que entendió a la perfección lo que acababa de ver, y sintió verdadera ira colarse a través de todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con ímpetu tomándolo por las ropas y atrayéndolo a sí mismo.

El futuro no puede ser cambiado —su risita chillona se metió en la cabeza de Todoroki, sacándolo de quicio, desesperado estrelló su cabeza contra la de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —repitió, su voz era anormalmente alta, sonaba entrecortada como si múltiples cuchillos cortaban su garganta —. ¡No me jodas!

Sintió un arrebato de cólera cuando escuchó el sonido de una explosión a sus espaldas, y al distraerse el villano aprovechó para soltarse. Shoto miró hacia atrás notando como unos cabellos de un color amarillo descolorido se aproximaban hacia él.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme a mí solo en ese detestable lugar mientras luchas contra un villano!? –gritó Bakugo haciendo una rabieta acercándose con pasos fuertes que retumbaban el lugar, increíblemente la presencia de su compañero explosivo logró calmar al bicolor.

Cuando se giraron en frente, el villano ya no estaba… Había huido de nuevo.

Bakugo gritó con fuerza mientras el muchacho se dejaba caer en el suelo totalmente abatido, con la única esperanza de poder descansar.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni cuántos días llevaba hospitalizado. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado: Se había encontrado con un villano y luchado contra él, pero escapó cuando Bakugo apareció en el lugar.

Sentía un extraño tironeo en su pecho que agitaba su corazón desde el momento en el que había despertado, tratando de reponerse en su cama se tomó la cabeza para atajar la zona del dolor o para atajar sus pensamientos.

¿Estaría loco?

Escuchó el sonido del picaporte de la puerta moverse, miró en esa dirección esperando a la persona que atravesaría esa puerta.

Cuando la vio sintió el golpeteo de su corazón con mayor fuerza, pensó que iría a morir solo con verla: Sus cabellos negros, sus ojos negros, su piel pálida, su molde. Entonces recordó todo lo que había visto, y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, sus ojos ya se encontraban humedecidos y finos hilos de plata empezaron a caer a través de su rostro.

— ¿Todoroki-san? —logró decir con un hilo de voz, todavía con su mano en el picaporte. Ella detuvo en su lugar dudosa de acercarse o alejarse.

Shoto, todavía con su semblante pálido, levantó la mano y dirigió hacia ella; Momo reaccionó acercándose de golpe. Él estiró lentamente el dedo índice hasta sentir la piel de aquella joven que había aparecido como un dejavú

— Tú... —susurró mirando su dedo índice—. ¿Eres real?

La voz de joven estudiante era de timbre desconcertante, como si tuviera la necesidad de aferrarse desesperadamente a algo que a los ojos de Momo era inentendible. Ella reaccionó rodeándolo con sus brazos en un abrazo que lo reconfortó, y al mismo tiempo sentía como, si con tan solo ese contacto, se quemaba su propia piel

— Yaoyorozu —dijo mirando hacia sus manos, su compañera se separó de él ligeramente sonrojada avergonzada de haber actuado por impulso sin saber si a él le disgustaría.

— Todoroki-san... Yo... Lo sien-

— ¡Yo te protegeré! —La fuerza de su voz asustó un poco a Momo. Éll juró mientras apretaba con fuerza ambos puños, su mirada se fijó en sus ojos negros brillantes haciendo que ella tragara con fuerza —. ¡Te prometo que no permitiré que exista un futuro sin ti!

 _¡Claro que él cambiaría el futuro!_

 _Y ella estaría con él._

* * *

 **N/A: Día 3: Futuro. ¿Piensan que ese Futuro puede ser cambiado?**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima historia.**


	4. Distancia

**® a Horikoshi sensei.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Esta me costó muchísimo.**

* * *

— Ugghh… Está helando

El frío de la noche le hacía tiritar la mandíbula inconscientemente. Al sentir una suave brisca de invierno, Momo no pudo evitar abrazarse tratando de calentarse un poco. Era ya diciembre y el frío ya les estaba atacando con su máxima fuerza. Y, a pesar de estar bien abrigada, el frío se colaba entre sus ropas y la hacían temblar hasta con la más tenue ventisca.

Se encaminaba hasta su departamento luego de un día agitado como heroína, había trabajado todo el día por lo tanto estaba esperando con ansias poder llegar para pegarse un baño caliente y descansar lo máximo que pudiera ya que el día que se aproximaba le amenazaba con ser igual o peor.

Giró la llave de su puerta y abrió la puerta. Su expresión cambió totalmente al ver un par de zapatos marrones y gruesos que indicaban ser los de su novio, Todoroki Shoto.

— ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos con la mayor velocidad que podía, estaba tan entusiasmada que el galopar de su corazón le hacía sentir como una joven adolescente de secundaria.

No obtuvo respuesta. Eso no la desanimó para nada. Se encaminó a través del pasillo para llegar a su sala dónde encontró a un Todoroki abatido tendido en el sofá, tenía un brazo colgando y el otro le cruzaba por delante de sus ojos, tapándolos de la luz, aparentemente.

Momo se acercó con extremada precaución de no despertarlo, lo observó por unos segundos mientras sonreía – _como una idiota,_ pensó-. Pero es que, aunque él estuviera durmiendo su presencia le proyectaba tanta paz que no podía evitar sonreír de felicidad.

Y no lo molestó en lo absoluto, buscó unas frazadas de su habitación y lo arropó tiernamente, cuidando de no despertarlo.

— Debes estar cansado —susurró lentamente estirando la frazada cuidadosamente para que no se le cayera—. De verdad eres un héroe genial.

Cuando se fue a dormir a su habitación pensó en él, más que nada en la manera en que saber que estaba ahí ya era suficiente para que su mente se disipara y todo su cuerpo se relajara. Sentirlo cerca ya le era suficiente para que sus problemas del día desaparecieran en un santiamén.

Aunque ciertamente, tenían una relación bastante complicada. No podía negar lo difícil que se le hacía lidiar de vez en cuando con los comentarios de ciertos reporteros e incluso de algunos fans. Pero nada era tan difícil para ella que verlo a él, y notar que él de cierta forma estaba _ausente._

Ese sentimiento estaba ahí hincándole el pecho cada tanto. A veces pensaba con tranquilidad que solo se imaginaba cosas, pero luego recordaba ciertos momentos compartidos y volvía a angustiarse de cierta forma. Innecesario, tal vez. Pero no podía evitarlo.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó y recordó que él estaba durmiendo en su sala, se levantó a toda velocidad sin siquiera quitarse el pijama. Y el sentimiento que le hincaba volvió a aparecer: Él se había ido y ni siquiera le había avisado.

Claro que en su celular encontró un mensaje suyo diciéndole que tenía que estar en la oficina muy temprano y que no quiso molestarla; ella no diría nada al respecto porque entendía lo que significaba, pero no podía evitar sentir que un pesado río de tristeza la llevaba por la corriente.

Él no faltaba de noche. A veces estaba muy fatigado y caía a dormir sin siquiera probar bocado, a veces estaban hablando de cosas triviales o podían hablar de cosas de la compañía de héroes, compartían uno que otra experiencia en sus combates y charlaban hasta ambos quedar dormidos juntos.

Era algo en la mirada del héroe que incomodaba a Momo, parecía apagada; su forma de hablar, parecía desinteresada; su forma de caminar, parecía que iba tan deprisa.

Es más… Parecía que él vivía a una velocidad diferente a la que ella vivía, a pesar de estar casi cada noche juntos.

A pesar de haberse dado cuenta desde hacía bastante tiempo de que algo pasaba, Momo nunca le mencionó una sola palabra. A veces lo miraba durante la cena, él la pillaba en el momento y solo le sonreía, para volver a lo suyo. Ella se sonrojaba casi la mayoría de las veces para copiar su acto en seguida.

.

— Me preocupa un poco Todoroki-san —las palabras se salieron de su boca casi sin querer, en un momento de confianza con su amiga Kyoka no pudo evitar querer contarle sus problemas.

— El problema es tuyo si sigues llamándolo por su apellido —respondió ella para sorber después su taza de café. Momo se ruborizó ligeramente haciendo reír a su amiga—. ¿Qué pasa, Momo? Tú también te ves diferente.

Esa pregunta entró en su mente como una flecha, para no abandonarla por un buen tiempo.

— No lo sé —se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de cubrir un poco la pena que sentía por no saber siquiera lo que pasaba—. Yo… lo veo distante.

— Hmmm —murmuró Kyoka mientras daba la vuelta su cucharita revolviendo su café—. ¿Y lo has hablado con él?

— Y-yo no puedo decirle esto —su tono carmín iba aumentando de a poco, demostrando un poco ese lado suyo indeciso que a veces le acomplejaba

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ni siquiera sé explicarlo —finalizó.

No había obtenido la mejor de las revelaciones al hablar con su amiga, lo cual le había dejado con un sentimiento de pesar aún más grande. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando?

— Perdón, Yaoyorozu —Todoroki tenía un par de bolsas debajo de los ojos, cosa que no hizo más que preocuparla, eran más oscuras de lo que ella había notado nunca.

— No te preocupes, descansa —intentó abrazarlo un poco para apoyarlo, pero en el momento que iba a hacerlo una fuerza se le opuso. Estaba indecisa.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él poniéndose los zapatos. Momo negó con la cabeza y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

No quería preocuparlo.

Los días eran tan pesados, los combates eran tan largos, los problemas no dejaban de aparecer uno tras otro. Estaba sentada en la sala de su departamento observando las noticias para ver si alcanzaba a ver algo de Shoto, había noticias de casi todos sus amigos, pero no alcanzó a ver nada.

Se quedó dormida.

Y en ese sueño vio como el dueño de sus preocupaciones estaba en frente suyo, caminaba dándole la espalda, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

— ¡Shoto-kun!

No obtuvo respuesta.

Empezó a correr estirando los brazos para alcanzarlo, pero era inútil.

Estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan distante.

Se despertó toda sudada, angustiada; el corazón le palpitaba a mil y su respiración era rápida e irregular. Se sentó llevando la mano en el pecho a la par que inspiraba profundo para tratar de tranquilizarse. Cuando por fin se hubo calmado, volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

.

Ese día terminó sus deberes lo más rápido que pudo para volver a su departamento temprano. ¿La razón? Si Todoroki iba hoy y entraba solo como de costumbre, quería estar allí para recibirlo, quería lograr vencer esa barrera que lo estaba alejado de ella.

Cuando giró su llave rezó porque él no estuviera ya adentro, y al entrar suspiró con alivio al no notar sus zapatos. Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado de hecho, más que nada porque no sabía bien qué debería hacer o qué sería lo que diría cuando lo viera –si es que aparecía, eso tampoco era seguro-.

Empezó a agitarse ansiosamente cuando pensó en aquella posibilidad ¿Entonces había abandonado su lugar como heroína para nada? Caminaba de un lugar ansiosa, nerviosa.

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse la hicieron nadar en un mar de tranquilidad, flotó y descendió en la más hermosa nube al notar que efectivamente era él. Y cuando lo vio solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa amable.

— Bienvenido a casa—soltó feliz mientras se sentaba en el sofá, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. El cuál el obedeció de inmediato.

Momo estiró su brazo hasta la cabeza de Shoto, paseando sus dedos despaciosamente entre sus cabellos. Él parecía no entender nada de lo que pasaba, y ella, más que decir nada, atrajo lentamente su cabeza haciendo que reposara en su regazo.

El pelo del heterocromático se desparramó por toda su cara, y Momo empezó a peinarlo para que no lo molestara. Su otra mano descansaba en el hombro de Todoroki.

— Es muy temprano para ti —logró al fin decir con un hilo de voz, notablemente cansado, cerró los ojos sintiéndose ligero al tener tanto contacto con ella.

— Quería… —tragó espeso pensando en lo que iría a decir—. Quería que detuvieras un momento.

Él se giró en una media vuelta, todavía con su cabeza recostada, pero mirándola a la cara; Momo tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía plácidamente, su pelo suelto caía cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Se sintió realmente relajado cuando sintió los dedos, suaves, acomodar su pelo hacia atrás para finalmente detenerse en su frente, donde empezó a dar pequeños de adelante para atrás para acariciarlo.

Él también cerró los ojos.

— No te entiendo —murmuró con muy poca fuerza, a punto de dormir.

— A veces necesitas detenerte para apreciar las cosas que te rodean —Shoto abrió los ojos impresionado por las palabras que decía—. Tal vez estés pasando por problemas, por peleas, por circunstancias negativas… Pero recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar para animarte.

— Yaoyorozu —llevó su mano izquierda directo al rostro de Momo. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente con una mirada amable, de esas hermosas miradas que sanaban su alma y le permitían seguir adelante. ¿Por qué no la había visto antes?

— No te encierres—Más que una queja, sonaba a un fuerte deseo melancólico—. No te distancies de mí.

Todoroki se acomodó en aquel sofá para levantar sutilmente su tronco, apoyado por su brazo derecho. Se estiró todo lo que pudo para alcanzar los labios de Momo otorgándole un pequeño beso, un beso que apenas fue un roce, con un deseo muy fuerte de permanecer más.

— Lo lamento —apoyó su frente sobre la suya, sus narices frías chocaban, sus alientos chocaban, Todoroki aprovechó para rodearla con su brazo.

— Si cargas todo tú solo no vas a soportarlo —susurró. Él se acomodó bien en el sofá y ella también aprovechó entonces para abrazarlo y enterrar su cara en el pecho de Todoroki—. Y no quiero que te alejes de mí.

— No lo haré —bajó la cabeza y reposó su nariz sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra, aspirando toda su fragancia: Era como si el dulce olor que emanaba lo despertaba de un trance, o de una pesadilla.

La respuesta siempre había estado en frente suyo, vaya idiota.

Esa noche aquel sentimiento que le hincaba el pecho fue sepultado por el sentimiento de tranquilidad al sentir como Shoto se aferraba con fuerza en ella en un abrazo que permaneció incluso cuando ambos quedaron rendidos en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **N/A: La distancia emocional puede ser superada con la charla.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Esperaré sus reviews para poder saber si les gusta o lo odian. *cries***


	5. Viaje

Holaa. Perdonen por el retraso, pienso seguir con todos los días de la week aunque no los suba muy de seguido… Espero que sepan comprenderme.

Horikoshi Kohei.

 **D** ía 5: **V** iaje.

— Hay algo que me ha estado molestando por un tiempo —Aunque estaba sereno como siempre, la voz de su compañero de clases sonó un poco perturbada, ella, que ya llevaba compartiendo amistad con él por dos años, lo sabía perfectamente; este hizo una pausa para mirar hacia el agua.

Era increíble ver como el viento hacía bailar dulcemente su colorido cabello como si fueran hebras libres, deseosas de vivir al son de la brisa. Y la iluminación que hacía la noche sobre su silueta… Era como si su cuerpo estuviera diseñado para brillar mejor bajo la luz de la luna. Yaoyorozu tuvo la impresión de que Todoroki se encontraba ciertamente lejano, pero estaba tan cerca de ella.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué es? —juntó las manos mientras empezó a juguetear con sus dedos en un intento por controlar su nerviosismo, aunque claramente no lo estaba logrando.

Todoroki se volvió para ella, la miraba con los ojos intensos, pero a la vez tenía la mirada relajada. Él, lejos de responder nada, dio un paso para quedar más cerca de Momo.

— Tal vez sea mejor que lo dejemos aquí —Momo se sonrojó ligeramente mientras bajaba la mirada un poco desanimada—. Pronto seremos héroes profesionales.

Había evitado pensar en eso en los últimos días, así que las palabras que Todoroki estaba utilizando ciertamente se enterraban profundamente en su corazón, haciendo que sintiera un malestar más grande de lo que esperaba sentir.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma?_ No pudo evitar que ese pensamiento apareciera fugazmente en su mente.

— Todoroki-san, yo… —su voz se apagó, y antes de que pudiera conseguir decir algo, él ya había empezado a caminar a través de la orilla del mar que habían estado observando juntos hacía sólo un momento.

Quería seguirlo, caminar junto a él, pero dudó de que eso fuera conveniente.

Después de haber caminado unos pasos, él se giró y quedó de pie mirándola desde lejos. Esperó 5 segundos, 10 segundos, 15, hasta 20… Momo no entendió lo que pasaba, pero cuando se puso a marchar entendió que él en realidad la estaba esperando.

Caminaron juntos sin decirse nada por un buen rato. A Momo no le aburría ni incomodaba; él no era particularmente buen conversador, ella no tenía la intensión de arruinar ese pequeño momento con palabras innecesarias. La mudez entre ambos no era incómoda, de vez en cuando, el sonido del agua aferrarse sobre la tierra le daba de cierta forma una paz al silencio en el que se habían zambullido.

Era extraño –pensaba a medida que caminaba-. Era extraña la situación en la que se hallaba.

Caminando con él.

Se sentía muy contenta. Sentía su corazón vibrar con la fuerza de mil elefantes al pensar en que estaba a solas con él, sus ojos no podían parar de brillar eufóricos y sus labios no podían sino estar en una curvatura que demostraba lo inmensa que se sentía.

Estaban en un su último viaje escolar, sin embargo, sentía tanta felicidad a pesar de saber que ya nunca volverían a estar de esta manera.

A pesar de todo, sabía que no valdría la pena llorar en ese momento, porque la felicidad estaba ahí y tenía el nombre de su compañero: Todoroki Shōto.

Sabía que, exactamente como él le había dado a entender, no tendrían oportunidad más que esa para alcanzar algún grado de felicidad personal. Porque después de ese campamento solamente les esperaban días de sacrificio para poder alcanzar el examen de licencia de héroe profesional.

Y después de alcanzar esa meta debían trabajar constantemente enfocándose en su trabajo, salvando vidas, venciendo villanos, evitando el mal.

Y en la apretada agenda de Todoroki Shōto no estaba "mantener una relación con alguna mujer".

Tampoco estaba en la suya, para ser sinceros. Le parecía lo correcto y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Aún si le quedaba un retazo de oportunidad lo rechazaría, porque ella estaba dispuesta a entregar toda su felicidad para poder asegurar la de otras personas.

¡Y qué gran viaje había sido aquel! El último y el mejor.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar a su alrededor, escuchaba las olas, escuchaba el viento mecer las hojas y escuchaba la respiración de Todoroki-san. Estaba tan feliz.

— ¿Sabes, Todoroki-san? —recitó ella olvidándose de todo, Shōto se había detenido, no obstante, al tener ella los ojos cerrados no lo notó y siguió caminando lentamente dándole un toque danzarín que impresionó al bicolor—. Estoy muy feliz.

— Yaoyorozu —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella, tenía cierto tono de añoranza, mezclado con tristeza. Momo se detuvo entonces.

— Seremos grandes héroes —sentenció.

Poco a poco, Todoroki fue acercándose hasta alcanzarla, y sin siquiera preguntar, la abrazó sorprendiéndola de una manera agradable. Ella cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, aguantando sus ganas de romper a llorar como una niña pequeña.

.

Tal vez la gente pensaría que estaba enamorado de su belleza física, era hermosa de rostro, tenía buenos atributos, era toda una mujer. Pero él sólo veía a una heroína con ganas de salvar personas, a alguien que iba creciendo cada segundo, una chica con una increíble capacidad de empatía, que se interesaba por los demás.

Ella era perfecta para ser la mejor.

Y él no quería meterse en su camino.

Por supuesto que él trataría de ser el mejor en todo lo que pudiera, trataría de salvar tantas personas como le fuera posible, trataría de ser el mejor héroe, y eso incluía que trataría de estar sin ella.

Quería tenerla, pero la miraba y veía una joya preciosa, con un sello único de **"prohibido tocar"** por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, como todo ser humano racional, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por lo prohibido.

Por eso quería darse la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos en ese último viaje como compañeros. Aunque eso suponía que luego ambos sufrirían para tratar de dar lo mejor como héroes, dejando de lado al otro.

— Tú en verdad me gustas muchísimo —Yaoyorozu alzó la mirada y quedó con la boca abierta por un segundo—. Me gustas mucho, Yaoyorozu.

— Todoroki-san…

— Lo sé.

— Lo siento —dijo aguantando la respiración y con ella las ganas de derramar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Estuvieron abrazados un segundo más, para luego separarse y dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones con la idea en mente de que, a la mañana siguiente, al momento de partir, todas esas emociones y esos sentimientos quedarían encerrados en esa playa para siempre.

Pasarían 10 años, pero ellos seguirían velando por el otro, porque después de todo… _el hilo rojo no se rompía, ni con las más filosas de las tijeras._

¿Creen que podrían darse una oportunidad en el futuro? :c

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	6. Toque

Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí tienen lo que corresponde al día 6.. con mucho angst como se debe :)

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

 **® Horikoshi-sensei.**

* * *

—Todoroki-san… Todoroki-san…

Shoto levantó la mirada hacia un costado y recorrió la figura de su compañera pelinegra, terminando en sus ojos. Se quedó mirándola por un rato, más que nada para asegurarse de que no se tratara de una mera ilusión.

Ella tenía la frente arrugada como producto de su preocupación. Su mano estaba a escasos centímetros del hombro de Shoto, habiéndolo detenido ahí mismo cuando, indecisa, pensó que tal vez no sería lo correcto.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin siquiera notarlo cuando él la miró.

—Yaoyorozu —dijo con sorpresa, volvió a mirar hacia adelante—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… Estaba haciendo patrulla —Se había sonrojado levemente al escuchar la pregunta, pero siguió hablando: —, cuando te vi sentado en esta banca mirando la nada pensé en acercarme a saludar.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Momo se preguntó si solo estaba imaginándolo, pero le daba la impresión de que Todoroki estaba un poco triste; solo con observar su semblante pudo notarlo, aunque le había visto desde lejos. No supo si era indicado decirle de una manera tan directa, por eso no hizo mención a eso.

—Todoroki-san… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suficiente coraje luego de ver que su antiguo compañero ni siquiera se volteaba a verla.

Él asintió desde su lugar, sin convencer a la pelinegra, que se hallaba ahora sentada a su lado.

—Sabes que somos tus amigos ¿verdad? —Momo lo miró de perfil, por un momento tuvo ganas de acariciarle el rostro pensando que eso le haría descansar—. Puedes contarnos lo que sea.

—Yaoyorozu —Todoroki estuvo a punto de decir muchas cosas, pero la voz no le salió para nada, quedando en silencio. Se giró para ver a su ahora camarada y se sintió un poco acomplejado teniéndola cerca—. Lo siento, tengo que seguir trabajando.

Momo suspiró cuando vio al bicolor ponerse de pie, estaba un poco frustrada por no poder hacer nada por él.

—Pero muchas gracias —añadió, por último, antes de empezar una carrera hacia el lado opuesto por donde ella había aparecido.

—La vida de héroes puede ser algo difícil —murmuró para sí misma mientras se desparramaba en su lugar, encogida de hombros.

…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había encontrado con Todoroki, pero eso no era extraño: Podían pasar incluso meses para ella sin saber nada de ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, solo se enteraba viendo noticias sobre ellos o cuando escuchaba alguno que otro comentario cuando estaba en la calle trabajando.

Esa tarde había coincidido con Midoriya en una misión para encontrar y atrapar a un villano que hacía mucho tiempo se escabullía de la justicia. Fue una labor increíblemente larga, logrando por fin darlo por terminado recién a altas horas de la noche.

Este le había invitado a cenar cuando terminaron, ella no pudo negarse a la tentativa de poder averiguar si él podría saber alguna cosa de sus otros compañeros.

—Midoriya-san —se sentía especialmente extraña de estar en el departamento del héroe, pero poco a poco se iba habituando—. ¿Sabes algo de los demás?

—Hmmm… —Izuku se llevó la mano en el mentón y pensó por un momento en el sentido de aquella pregunta, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera lo pensó: —. ¿Te refieres a Todoroki-kun?

Momo se sintió un poco avergonzada al saberse leída con tanta facilidad, pero asintió de todos modos convenciéndose de que no había nada malo con querer saber sobre su amigo.

—No sé mucho —añadió presuroso—, me he comunicado especialmente poco con él en los últimos meses.

—¿No te ha parecido que está un poco deprimido? —preguntó mientras recordaba su encuentro de la última vez— Quiero decir…

—Entiendo —Midoriya se acercó con el agua para rellenar sus tazas de ramen instantáneo y dejarlos reposar—. Las veces que hemos hablado no sonaba particularmente alegre. No sé si sea conveniente, pero…

Izuku se detuvo a completar la frase que iría a decir, dejando a Momo un poco inquieta.

—¿Pero…?

—Tal vez no sea conveniente para mí decirlo —soltó mirando hacia otro lado cabizbajo.

El corazón de Momo no pudo estar en paz desde aquella noche. Inclusive el sueño le estaba costando concebir.

Pensó en que no podía ser nada tan grave por eso casi nadie sabía lo que había pasado, pero no podía lograr que el sentimiento que tenía en el pecho fuera tomando cada gota de su ser, creciendo cada vez más.

" _Tiene problemas con su familia"_ era lo único que había podido obtener de su charla con Midoriya.

Le preguntó a Kyoka con la esperanza de sonsacarle algo, pero al parecer ella tampoco sabía nada. Había intentado también con otras amigas, pero nadie al parecer notaba nada extraño.

Había organizado una reunión de excompañeros con la finalidad de poder encontrarlo y hablar un poco con él, pero fue en vano… Ni siquiera se mostró por el lugar, lo que era peor, ni siquiera se dignó en anticipar su falta.

Entonces, un día, el remolino de preocupación que tenía en su pecho estalló cuando, mirando las noticias, se había enterado de que el joven Todoroki se encontraba ingresado en el hospital como causa de múltiples lesiones que había recibido luchando contra un villano.

Salió disparada preocupada, agitada, ansiosa, nerviosa, turbada y todos los adjetivos que pudiera citar.

—Solo quiero verlo un segundo —La imponente figura de Endeavor estaba en frente suyo, con el rojo vivo de sus llamas decorándolo.

—Ya le dijimos, señor Endeavor, que lo están revisando. Familiares y amigos esperan afuera.

Endeavor, enojado, encendió más las llamas, haciendo alejar a las enfermeras por el calor.

—Si sigue con esa actitud, voy a tener que llamar a los de seguridad para que lo saquen afuera del hospital —La mayor de las enfermeras le dedicó una última mirada de hastío antes de irse y dejar a Endeavor solo.

Momo observó algo muy peculiar a sus ojos. No estaba tan al tanto de los problemas familiares que tenía Todoroki y por consideración jamás le había preguntado, pero la voz de Endeavor parecía tener algo de pesadez sobre él, como si sintiera remordimientos que curar. Ella lo siguió mientras se dirigían a la sala de espera.

¿Qué era eso?

¿Eran todos familiares, pero cada uno parecía ir por su lado?

No pudo evitar compararlos con su familia: ellos eran muy unidos. Podría haber pequeñas peleas, pero a la más mínima necesidad allí estaban todos juntos para enfrentar sus dificultades. En cambio, ellos… ¿Estaban separados entre sí?

El ambiente allí era más incómodo y pesado de lo que pudo siquiera imaginar.

En seguida se sintió fuera de lugar, se dio media vuelta para salir afuera cuando una voz le hizo detenerse:

—¡Yaoyorozu-san! —Debido a su gran barullo, se escucharon varias quejas y pedidos de que hiciera silencio, él se encogió de hombros en seguida—. Qué suerte que te veo.

—Midoriya-san… Yo… —ella no supo qué decir a continuación—. Yo creo que mejor me voy y vuelvo cuando todo se vuelva más ligero.

—Todoroki-kun nos necesita aquí —murmuró mientras avanzaba más allá de ella—. Él se sentirá muy feliz al saber que estás aquí.

La pelinegra se llevó la mano al pecho y empuñó mientras agarraba fuerte de su blusa, de un momento a otro sintió tantas ganas de llorar mas las lágrimas no le salían.

Decidió que se quedaría. Todo el resto del día y toda la noche. Casi no había noticias de su condición y las veces que trataban de preguntar, las enfermeras los rechazaba, diciendo que debían esperar el informe médico. Jamás había sentido tanta impotencia en su vida.

Una extraña pregunta cruzó por el inmenso universo de su mente cuando estaba esperando al lado de Midoriya: _¿Era solo Todoroki, o se sentiría de la misma de ver a cualquiera de sus amigos así?_

Claro que sí se sentiría de la misma forma, pensó tratando de quitarse la idea de que había algo más por Todoroki que no quería aceptar.

Cuando por fin la condición de Todoroki mejoró un poco y dejaron que alguien entrara a verlo, presenció la más escandalosa pelea por quién debía ser quien acompañara al joven adentro. "Solo un familiar por paciente" era lo que había dicho el doctor.

Izuku se pronunció ante aquella pelea campal diciendo que no estaba bien que pelearan cuando Todoroki se encontraba en aquella condición, y Momo, quien estaba sentada aún, se sorprendió cuando la nombraba candidata para ir; En seguida se opusieron todos, ella incluida.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —pronunció Endeavor al borde de la violencia—. Shoto es mi hijo y yo tengo que estar con él.

—No deberías ir tú —Momo vio como aquella joven de pelo blanco y mechas rojas lo miraba con recelo, para luego voltearse y ver a Momo quien estaba con los brazos cruzados confundida—. Y tampoco creo que debe ser ella, digo, ni siquiera es un familiar.

Midoriya le alentó en silencio a avanzar hacia adelante, ella dudó mirando hacia la discusión, pero tomó confianza al recordar lo que Midoriya le había dicho:

"Le hará muy feliz verte"

Y efectivamente se arrepentía bastante de haber pasado ella. Él ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando se hubo adentrado a la sala; tenía un tubo de oxígeno que le habían insertado por el cuello y varios moretones cubrían zonas de pliegue de su cuerpo, con un fino tubo salir del dorso de su mano. Derramó un poco de las lágrimas que había contenido hasta ahora solo al verlo.

—Yao… yo… rozu… —Todoroki movió sus ojos hacia un costado sin girar la cabeza. Momo se sobó rápido las lágrimas cuidándose de no ser descubierta. Se acercó con velocidad hasta él para decirle que no hablara.

—Tranquilo, Todoroki-san, no te esfuerces.

…

Sintió mucho miedo cuando le indicaron que de nuevo que debía dejar a Todoroki solo. No porque dudaba de los doctores, sino porque toda su familia estaba ahí afuera y sabía que no la recibirían con la mejor de las bienvenidas. Y cuando salió, efectivamente, así fue.

—Midoriya-san —habló cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco. Ambos caminaban hacia la cafetería para poder beber algo.

—Yaoyorozu-san, siento haberte metido en semejante aprieto —Midoriya agachó la cabeza disculpándose.

—No te preocupes —agregó rápidamente para que se dejara de disculpar—, me tranquilizó mucho ver a Todoroki-san —Izuku sonrió al ver como el semblante de su compañera había mejorado bastante—. La chica con pelo blanco y mechas rojas ¿Es la madre de Todoroki-san?

Midoriya se sorprendió un poco, pero procedió a negar bajando la mirada.

—¿Entonces su madre…? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Se sintió fatal al escuchar las apenas audibles palabras que salieron de los labios del peliverde, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía sentido todo.

Las peleas, los rencores, incluso lo solitario del aura que proyectaba Todoroki la última vez que se habían visto.

De su ausencia.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en lo solo que se había estado sintiéndose todo este tiempo.

…

Cuando Todoroki volvió a ser el mismo héroe de siempre, Yaoyorozu se había comportado como una verdadera madre en cada momento. Se había pegado incondicionalmente al joven, y, aunque este al principio negaba todas sus atenciones, con los días empezó a aceptar lo cercana que se había vuelto la pelinegra a su vida.

Un _"cuídate"_ o un _"Nos vemos luego"_ eran las palabras que no podían faltar al despedirse.

Y al reencontrarse… _"Me alegro de que estés bien"_

Incluso si no respondía sus mensajes, ella se cercioraba de que comiera, de que durmiera e incluso se cercioraba de que no estuviera sobrecargándose con horas extras de trabajo.

—Yaoyorozu, deja de comportarte como mi madre —Todoroki se encontraba en shorts con una camisilla mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hacia la sala, en donde estaba Yaomomo.

—Qué grosero eres, Todoroki-san —ella se tapó ligeramente los ojos con vergüenza al verlo con tan poca ropa. Él no pudo evitar reír al verla sonrojada—. Qué suerte.

—¿Qué estoy despierto? —preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a cambiarse.

—Que estás sonriendo.

…

Pero no pasó mucho hasta que Todoroki volviera a cometer una imprudencia en el trabajo: Había seguido él solo a un villano, y aunque no salió tan herido como la última vez, tuvieron que ingresarlo de nuevo.

—Yaoyorozu, lo siento, te preocupé de nuevo —expresó él, sentado en la camilla del hospital, mirando hacia la ventana. La pelinegra que se hallaba sentada en una butaca no supo qué decir.

A decir verdad, no sabía qué más debía hacer. Se sentía muy frustrada.

Estaba tratando de darlo todo para que él sintiera un poco de apoyo, pero seguía comportándose de la misma manera solitaria. Tenía la extraña sensación en el pecho que le decía que en realidad su objetivo no era cumplir su misión como héroe, sino buscar la muerte.

¿Pero por qué haría algo así?

Aunque su madre no estaba, y su familia estaba dividida, seguía teniendo muchos amigos y muchas personas que lo apoyaban constantemente. Y ella estaba allí tratando de hacerle entender…

Pero sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano.

Él seguía haciendo lo mismo, alejándose de todos, yendo a una muerte segura una y otra vez. Era como si él no pudiera ver lo que le rodeaba realmente.

Y cuando Momo no pudo soportarlo más, una vez que ambos llegaron al departamento de Todoroki, solo atinó a llorar desconsolada mientras él la observaba sin decir una palabra.

—Lo siento.

—¡No lo sientes! —sollozó mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas sin éxito.

De nuevo iba a un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por la respiración entrecortada de su llanto.

—Todoroki-san… Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de que un día no seamos capaces de volver juntos —Ella alzó la mirada y vio como él solo miraba el suelo—. Sé que estamos expuestos como héroes, pero ser valiente y ser suicida no significan las mismas cosas. Tengo miedo de que la próxima vez desaparezcas justo en frente de mis ojos. Por favor, Todoroki-san, detente.

Ella cayó arrodillada en frente de él, totalmente abatida, sin siquiera ya fuerzas para pararse delante suyo. No tenía idea de cómo lograr hacerle entender de que ella lo necesitaba ahí mismo.

Ella solo lo necesitaba él.

—Yaoyorozu —susurró mientras se sentaba en el piso para quedar a su altura—. No merezco que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Ella se enojó. Frunció el ceño mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio que hizo que él mirara hacia otro lado.

—Aprecio mucho tu preocupación, pero por favor, ya deja de intentarlo. No valgo la pena.

La pelinegra levantó la mano con tanta fuerza para estrellarla contra su mejilla, sintiendo la intensidad del golpe en su mano que empezó a latir por la fuerza del golpe.

—¡No digas que no vale la pena! —Jamás había perdido tanto el control de sí misma, pero no encontraba otra forma de actuar habiendo ya agotado sus esfuerzos— Tienes muchos amigos que te quieren y que darían la vida por la tuya, tonto.

Todoroki lloró al escucharla hablar, y ella, jamás se había sentido tan contenta de ver a alguien llorar. Se acercó a él y agarró su rostro entre sus manos.

—Si desapareces, no sabes lo mucho que sufriré —nunca habían estado tan cerca de sí mismos, solo podían observar como los ojos de ambos se notaban cansados e hinchados ya para ese momento.

—Desde hace rato había decidido que quería dejar de vivir —confesó él mientras se le humedecían más los ojos y empezaba a hipar, quiso apartar la mirada debido a que la intensidad de los ojos de Yaoyorozu le hacían querer evitarlos—. No quiero estar aquí, ya no quiero sufrir.

—No digas eso, Todoroki-san —ella empezó a acariciar su mejilla, estaba húmeda y llena de cicatrices—. Si mueres voy a llorar mucho más de lo que lloré hoy —ambos sonrieron un instante.

—Lo lamento, no quiero hacerte llorar.

—Pues deja esta idea loca de no querer vivir.

—Pero yo… Por mi culpa… _Mi madre_ …

—Shhh… —Momo atrajo su cabeza hasta su pecho, y empezó a acariciar su pelo mientras él se aferraba a ella desde su espalda.

Él no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que le hacía sentir las caricias de la pelinegra, su tacto, su piel. Desde hacía un tiempo que sentía que el peso de vivir era menos pesado debido a que ella se encontraba sujetándolo.

Ella siempre se había preocupado por él y en cambio él ¿cómo le pagaba?

Preocupándola más.

—Yaoyorozu, no me vayas a dejar morir —añadió con la voz entrecortada.

—No pensaba hacerlo, Todoroki-san —Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el suyo, ambos cerraron los ojos—. No podría dejar morir al hombre que amo.

…

* * *

Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Día libre

**® BNHA y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei-sama.**

* * *

"Radiante"

Todoroki no podía dejar de pensar en esa palabra cada vez que miraba a su compañera poseedora del _q uirk_ de la creación. No era precisamente que la miraba a propósito (al menos que él admitiera), la miraba solo de reojo cuando en realidad no quería verla.

Está bien, tal vez la miraba un poco más que solo de reojo. ¡Solo un poco!

Sin embargo, cuando se cruzaban de repente sus miradas en medio de las clases teóricas o en medio de cualquier entrenamiento y ella le sonreía no podía evitar sentir ciertas palpitaciones que le hacían pensar que tal vez estaba enfermo.

Tenía un brillo propio que atraía constantemente su mirada (Bueno, sí, la miraba con bastante frecuencia); con el tiempo no podía evitar pillarse a sí mismo emocionado porque ella diera una de sus explicaciones o tratara de resolver un problema, solo para tener una verdadera razón para posar los ojos sobre ella.

Ella se veía tan feliz cada vez que decía algo. O cada vez que ayudaba a alguien. O cada vez que hacía algo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan encantadora?

Constantemente pensaba en si sería él el único que notaba la forma majestuosa en que brillaba el aura que la rodeaba.

— Todoroki-kun —Quiso maldecir a su amigo cuando lo hubo interrumpido de su para-nada-encantador pasatiempo, pero no tuvo de otra que apartar la mirada de Yaoyorozu.

— ¿Qué pasa, Midoriya?

— ¿No has pensado en declararte? —la castaña miraba a Midoriya con una mirada cómplice, con una pisca de emoción en sus enormes ojos marrones.

Todoroki frunció el ceño extrañado por aquellas palabras, y antes de que preguntara nada, Midoriya lo interrumpió:

— Es Yaoyorozu-san.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó aún sin entender cómo aquellos dos no paraban de mirarse y mirarlo de manera intercalada.

— ¡No puede ser! —vociferó Uraraka levantándose de su lugar eufóricamente, para luego sentarse al verse notada en todo el comedor; él levantó una ceja, perplejo— Todoroki-kun, como todo el tiempo estás mirando a YaoMomo, pensé que te gustaba.

Si no fuera porque tenía bastantes años practicando con su _quirk_ , probablemente hubiera terminado incendiando el lugar por el calor que de repente sintió al escuchar esas palabras juntas:

YaoM- _Yaoyorozu. Gustar_.

Sin embargo, todo ese entrenamiento que tuvo desde pequeño no pudo evitar que perdiera momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo, poniéndolo ligeramente ruborizado, mientras, estático, solo atinaba a mirar a sus compañeros del otro lado de la mesa.

Uararaka se sonrojó también, agitó los brazos con nerviosismo al pensar que había imprudente; Se disculpó tantas veces como pudo mientras Todoroki volvía de su periodo ictal.

— Lo siento… No es lo que… Agghh —aulló al fin sin saber qué más decir. Midoriya trataba de tranquilizarla de una manera un poco torpe.

Recuperó el color de sus mejillas, pero cuando creyó controlarse por fin, desvió la mirada para ver a Yaoyorozu en otra mesa. Ella estaba hablando tan alegremente con Ashido mientras hacía gestos, aparentemente le enseñaba algunas cosas.

Solo por un segundo, la pelinegra lo miró también y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas amables que ponía a galopar su corazón sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

— ¡Todoroki-kun, por favor reacciona! —Midoriya estuvo a punto de arrojarle agua cuando él habló por fin, aunque seguía en su estado confusional.

— Está bien —Todoroki tomó su bandeja y se levantó de su lugar más calmado. Los miró a ambos desde arriba mientras disimuladamente usaba su lado derecho para enfriarse un poco del calor que estaba sintiendo.

— No te preocupes, Todoroki-kun —La castaña se levantó también, quedando a su altura—. Si eres tú, sin dudas que YaoMomo te aceptará.

Midoriya la tomó de la muñeca y la estiró para que se sentara a su lado y dejara de decir tantas cosas imprudentemente como lo estaba haciendo. Uraraka entendió que había vuelto a meter la pata, pero cuando quiso disculparse, el bicolor ya los había dejado.

¡Cuánta estupidez!

¿Gustarme? Pensó mientras distraídamente iba caminando por el pasillo del colegio.

Un rayo de flashback se cruzó por su mente cuando la recordó sonriendo, y de nuevo, todo su cuerpo se sintió tal cual lava ardiente a punto de explotar.

Bufó con frustración mientras se convencía de que solo la admiraba un poco.

Tal vez un poco más de lo que una persona promedio normal la admiraría.

Se sonrojó de nuevo sin poder evitarlo cuando al entrar a la clase casi se choca con ella, deteniéndose justo un segundo antes. Estaba siendo maldecido por el destino o definitivamente era una broma pesada: ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto?

Antes de que pudiera controlar su rubor con su lado derecho, ella ya lo había notado y no tardó en preguntarle si se encontraba con fiebre: Su escurridiza mano se estiró para apoyarla en su frente, y él, antes de dejarse tocar y sufrir aún más de su (hormonalmente) desequilibrado cuerpo, se hizo hacia atrás, evitándola.

— Todoroki-san —murmuró llevándose la mano en el pecho. No pudo evitar encontrarla tan linda al verse un poco indecisa.

" _LINDA"_

Se maldijo internamente con mil latigazos mentales mientras trataba de excusarse con ella.

Si llegó a pensar que no podía ser peor, estaba tan equivocado.

No dejaba de pensar en ella: En clases, en recreos, en horas de estudio, en entrenamientos y si estaban haciendo tutoría o algo por el estilo, él no dejaba de preguntarse si ella estaba bien.

— Todoroki-kun, sé que es difícil para ti, pero si te niegas a aceptar lo que sientes solo estarás haciéndote más daño.

Midoriya, atrevido e inocente como él solo, llevó su mano a su hombro, consolándolo sin siquiera él haberlo autorizado.

— ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta? —preguntó al fin resignado, al parecer todos estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos, y era él el único idiota que intentaba fingir engañarlos. Sus dotes en la actuación estaban descartadas a partir de ese día.

— Uhhm… es fácil —se llevó la mano en el mentón pensando—. Ehh…

 _Midoriya no estás siendo de ayuda._

Creyó saber quién, en su infinita sabiduría, podría serle de ayuda y, curiosamente, era la misma quien estaba a punto de sacarlo de quicio.

Presumió que preguntarle a ella no estaba exactamente en su _top 50_ de ideas brillantes, pero al parecer sus músculos recibieron tarde la señal de que debían detenerse, pues, solo se detuvo cuando se encontró de pie en frente de la puerta de la pelinegra.

"No toques la puerta, Shoto". Pensó mientras de fondo escuchaba el sonido de sus nudillos golpear la puerta.

— Soy un idiota.

Ella no tardó en abrir la puerta. Tenía el pelo totalmente suelto y usaba un par de gafas que no tuvieron el mejor de los efectos deseados sobre él.

— Todoroki-san —Ella sonaba tan feliz como siempre, él no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado mientras su mente se replanteaba la fuga—. Estamos estudiando lo que viene en los exámenes de este periodo, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?

Ella se hizo a un costado dejando ver a varios de sus compañeros sentados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa redonda con varios libros sobre la mesa. ¿Estaba pensando preguntar sobre el amor en esas condiciones?

Realmente se sintió idiota.

— Yaoyorozu —murmuró mientras en su mente ya se había despedido—. Quiero hablar contigo un momento. ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

La voz dentro de su cabeza ya se había suicidado o algo por el estilo, porque ya ni siquiera eso le estaba deteniendo.

¿Qué es lo que me está haciendo decir estas cosas?

Caminaron juntos a través del edificio hasta abandonarlo, ella lucía muy confundida, mientras él… él ya no podía siquiera ser descrito.

— Todoroki-san, ¿sucede algo malo? —Ella se detuvo, haciéndolo detener a él en el mismo momento. Estaban en frente de la entrada, el peor lugar para detenerse porque estaba seguro que a través de la ventana todos los verían.

— ¿Podemos caminar un poco más? —Momo se sonrojó un poco, eso simplemente había terminado por hacerle un K.O.

— Tengo que volver pronto junto a los demás para que estudiemos —estaba siendo más estricta de lo que quería ser en realidad, pero era su deber ayudarlos así que no podía perder más tiempo

Él suspiró. Su mente reavivada le gritaba que dejara que se fuera con ellos, pero como era de costumbre en esos últimos días, él no hizo caso e impidió que se fuera.

Incluso si era en frente de todos…

Sus ojos se posaron en los ojos negros brillantes como estrellas que no podía dejar de buscar últimamente, y dejándolo todo atrás, se acercó a ella sin saber qué iría a hacer.

Estiró su brazo y colocó su mano en su mejilla, y, de un empujón, acercó su rostro al suyo, uniendo sus labios.

Los labios que sabían a victoria, victoria fresa con una mezcla de aceptación. Triunfó, pero sin triunfar, pues ella le había empujado un segundo después.

Ella estaba totalmente roja.

 _Rojo radiante,_ pensó.

— ¡Yaoyorozu! —tomó su muñeca en un intento por no dejarla ir… Porque no quería que se fuera, mucho menos si en ese momento ella le odiaba.

— Todoroki-san —Ella lo miraba con esos ojos brillantes, hermosos, pero estaban un poco ensombrecidos, sintió miedo por un segundo—, esta no es la manera de actuar.

— Lo siento —avergonzado, se tapó la boca con el antebrazo.

— ¿tal vez deberíamos dejar que pase un tiempo? —se congeló sin usar su _quirk_ , se enardeció al mismo tiempo porque no entendía ni un poco lo que quería decir.

Ella se acercó a él y le abrazo.

¿Abrazo victoria?

Definitivamente se sentía a victoria, pero antes de que su cuerpo le fallase de nuevo quiso terminar ese abrazo.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó ella— ¿Lo intentamos?

Esa era la victoria por la que tanto había estado esperando.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme en esta TodoMomo week! Termino tarde, pero contenta de haberlo logrado. A lo mejor no está siendo seguida por muchos pero me hace muy feliz haber alcanzado mi meta (Terminarla). Ahora.. Si me disculpan, voy a llorar en mi habitación.**

 **Sus reviews serán bienvenidos, sobre todo quiero saber cómo vieron esta sin angst. xD**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima historia.**


End file.
